


Holidays

by collisions



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, i ship them so much, jaebum is a big softie 4 jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collisions/pseuds/collisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum decides to be spontaneous and cute because it's the holidays and Youngjae <em>loves</em> it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a Christmas-y mood and 2jae is damn cute so

It's always been said Jaebum is not as necessarily as apparently romantic as say ... Jackson. 

Someone or another always managed to tease either himself or Youngjae about it, the thing is Jaebum just wasn't _about_ openly showing his affection. Sure he placed his warm hand on Youngjae's back and guided him to where he needed to go, and opened doors and placed little kisses on the top of Youngjae's head, but _dates_ and anniversaries and flowers and chocolate wasn't really in Jaebum's comfort zone.

Youngjae didn't mind though and the only reason Jaebum knew that for a fact was that he constantly asked him. He'd let his mind wander sometimes, worried if what the boys said was true. Worried if Youngjae really did _mind_ Jaebum's hopelessness at romanticism. But Youngjae always answered him the same, said he didn't need or want Jaebum to do any of that because he knew fully well how much Jaebum _loved_ him. Youngjae said knew by the way Jaebum squeezed his hand when walking down the streets, by the way Jaebum carried him to bed when he was too exhausted to move, by the way Jaebum's fingers rubbed little circles on his back when they stood side by side and by the way Jaebum actively sought out Youngjae's warmth when they were sleeping.

Bottom line is Jaebum was certain that his more subtle romantics were appreciated by Youngjae and he had nothing to worry about, really.

But still Jaebum wanted to do something out of his comfort zone for his boyfriend, wanted to prove to Youngjae that he really _could_ be cute. So here Jaebum was taking his keys out the ignition looking over at Youngjae sat in the passenger seat, who was beaming. He looked so cute all bundled up, a soft scarf circled around his neck.

Youngjae smiled that beautiful smile of his and asked, "Where are we Jaebum hyung?"

To that Jaebum replied, "You'll see in a bit Youngjae-ah, patience is a virtue I believe it's been said." Youngjae laughed brightly giving Jaebum a look of confusion and suspicion. Jaebum clicked his seat belt off and reached over the console to do the same to Youngjae's. Youngjae was still not convinced he cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "Hyung? What are we doing?" He looked around at all of the cars parked in the same location.

Jaebum didn't answer, instead opened his door and climbed out, quickly making his way to Youngjae's door. Youngjae still had a cute look of suspicion on his face when Jaebum opened his door and helped him out.

"This is reallllly suspicious hyung. Did you break my play station and are trying to soften the blow or something?" Youngjae's breath went white in the cold air and was carried up into the inky black sky. Jaebum feigned harm catching his chest as if Youngjae had shoved him, "Of course not Youngjae-ah you offend me." He held out his arm and Youngjae stared at it for a second before wrapping his arm round Jaebum's.

They walked along a lantern lit sidewalk in a beautiful park and Youngjae began to hear the faint sound of Christmas music somewhere in front of them. He turned to Jaebum a surprised look on his face, "Jaebum ... are we?" Jaebum only smiled and shushed him, getting closer to the music with every step. Youngjae began to hear the dull roar of conversation like he would in the auditorium of a school and as they turned a winding corner just in front of them he could see even brighter lights surrounding an ice skating rink. A gazebo was off to the right illuminated in a hazy warm light and couples mingled all around, talking and joking.

Fairy lights were strung over their heads and Youngjae's eyes shined with wonder. He turned to Jaebum excitedly, "Jaebum hyung you did _not_! Jaebum hyung! Jaebum oh my gosh!" Jaebum chuckled softly at Youngjae's cute sense of wonder, raising his eyebrows at him expectantly. Youngjae honestly did not need any more encouragement, he tugged at Jaebum's arm pulling him alongside the rink. Jaebum laughed at how cute Youngjae was acting, the biggest grin ever on his face. 

Jaebum left Youngjae for a moment to get the ice skates and returned shortly after to help an ecstatic Youngjae lace up and tie his skates. Jaebum couldn't have had his own skates on for more than ten seconds before Youngjae was pulling him onto the ice. "C'mon hyung! Come _on_!" Jaebum wobbled a little bit on his feet when he first stepped ~~was pulled~~ onto the ice. Youngjae wobbled as well, catching himself on Jaebum's arm and laughed so brightly Jaebum thought he'd make the flowers spring up in the middle of December. 

None of them really had any idea what they were doing but they simply tired to imitate the others around them and giggled and clung onto each other when they feared slipping. They pushed off on the smooth ice feeling a little euphoric and dazed in the light. Youngjae skated in front of Jaebum for a little bit even attempting to skate backwards once. Which wasn't really successful but it was endearing and Youngjae complained about his butt being cold now and Jaebum couldn't help but press his cold lips to Youngjae's forehead. They giggled and held onto each other slowly moving across the ice. Jaebum's cheeks started to hurt from smiling at how elated he was so he turned to look at his _very_ adorable boyfriend, who was grinning from ear to ear a pretty splash of crimson on the apples of his cheeks and eyes that shined with excitement. 

They had gotten the hang of it now and were skating easily around the edges of the rink with cold fingers intertwined when Youngjae looked over at him and said "Jaebum hyung why are you staring at me?" 

Jaebum brought both their hands up kissing the back of Youngjae's, "You're just really cute Youngjae-ah" He received a little smile in response and they skated for a while silently. Youngjae smiled to himself, admiring the twin beauty marks just under his boyfriend's eyebrow. 

"So what exactly brought this on?" Youngjae gestured around them.

"Nothing really. It's just ... I don't know it's the holidays. Everything is cuter during the holidays, _you're_ cuter during the holidays. And, well, I thought why not do something cute for you? I dunno."

"Awww hyung!" Youngjae reached for a hug only Jaebum wasn't exactly prepared and upon impact he lost his footing. They tumbled to the ice in a pile of limbs and scarves and _ouch_. Youngjae's elbow was digging into Jaebum's ribs and he was pretty sure his knee was uncomfortably situated in Youngjae's side, but Youngjae laughed after his initial, "Ow," and leaned down to kiss Jaebum quickly, not lingering _nearly_ as much as Jaebum wanted him too, but then again his back was getting awfully cold and they were splayed in the middle of an ice rink full of people. 

The younger stood up and helped Jaebum to his feet and the two skated off to the side, silently agreeing that it was probably time for them to take a break from skating. They placed their skates back on the table and put on their shoes, walking pressed next to each other towards one of the little shops set up under the fairy lights. Jaebum bought hot chocolates to warm up their hands. They walked arm in arm through the park talking and giggling into each others shoulders.

__________

They had long since finished their hot chocolates and it was getting pretty late. Most couples had left already, not wanting to brave the cold any longer but Jaebum and Youngjae remained. They walked together slowly, Youngjae's head on Jaebum's shoulder and arms tangled together. The older subconsciously walked them to the gazebo strung with fairy lights and poinsettias, when he realized where they were he stopped, hesitating for a second before walking up the steps and holding out his hand to Youngjae. 

He took it easily and was pulled up the steps, stumbling over his feet a little, almost falling, but he caught himself before his could. Jaebum smiled, eyes forming into beautiful little crescent moons and Youngjae was left speechless, the soft light did wonders for the elder boy (as if he wasn't already handsome enough) and well _maybe_ Youngjae could get used to this.

Jaebum placed his hands on Youngjae's hips and the younger boy in turn wrapped his own around Jaebum's neck. Youngjae nuzzled into the elder's neck seeking out the warmth that lay under his coat, his cold nose brushed against the dip in Jaebum's collarbones for a second and he flinched away at the feeling. Youngjae pulled away from his neck giggling and he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, Jaebum leaned down a little pressing both their foreheads together. 

They stayed like that for a while, just rubbing noses together, until Youngjae very much _ruined_ it by saying, "As cute as this is Jaebum you better kiss me right now or I swear to you I am going to freeze to death." Jaebum wrinkled his nose at him, "I was _trying_ to be cute Youngjae-ah. But since you put it so bluntly ..."

Cold lips met and cold hands wandered and they pressed against each other so harshly, either to get warm or just because they _had_ to be closer was anyone's guess. Lips were pulled between teeth and giggles rang out and yeah _maybe_ Jaebum could get used to this also.

**Author's Note:**

> youngjae is the cutest cutie which i love dearly


End file.
